Ben 10: It all started with a Big Bang
by tarrun97
Summary: Ben and Gwen are teleported to a different universe where there are no alien threats and superheroes. They encounter different people who are very smart and an attractive waitress. See how there life goes as they try to lead a normal life. Will their life be normal till the end?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Big Bang Theory.**

 **In this fic, TBBT characters are 18 year olds.**

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, 18 year old superhero, wielder of the Ultimatrix, is seen sitting in a Mr. Smoothy outlet, in his hometown, Bellwood. He has saved the Universe countless times from destruction. He works with his cousin Gwen Tennyson, who is also 18 years old. She is one-quarter Anodite, a species comprising of energy beings, that can manipulate mana. Another member of this team is Kevin Levin, half human-half osmosian hybrid, who can absorb energy and use it as a weapon. These three together have gone on lot of dangerous missions, and come out successful.

Currently, Ben is sipping on his smoothy, completely bored out of his mind. After defeating Diagon, the Earth is a very peaceful place. The robberies and other smaller local problems are taken care of by the Plumbers. Not that he isn't happy about it. He just doesn't know what to do.

"Oh my god! I am soo bored. If something happens, I am gonna take the chance.", he groaned.

Just then, as if the Universe had heard what he said, a portal opened up and started sucking him into it.

"Aaaahhhh! Why does this Universe hate me!?", he exclaimed. He didn't know what to do. He was holding on to the bench. Just when he was about to get sucked in, a hand caught him. He looked up to see Gwen holding onto him, gritting her teeth, trying to pull him, but the portal proved to be stronger and sucked them in.

Out of the shadows, a teenage girl who looked about 18 years old, having grey hair, tied up in a ponytail, and a purple dress, came out laughing evilly. She was Charmcaster, a sorceress, and Gwen's archenemy.

"At last! I have removed those two pests out of my way. I will conquer this universe and rule it. There won't be anybody to stop me! HAHAHAHAHA!" she started laughing madly._

 **At Penny's Apartment, Pasadena, LA**

Penny was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, with the TV on on the side. She had taken the day off, because she had been working continuously for two weeks without she had college to attend to. Her feet were aching and her body felt sore. She just wanted a day to relax. However, she just couldn't catch a break! There was the trademark knock on the door, which she knew all too well about.

" _knock knock knock_ Penny, _knock knock knock_ Penny, _knock knock knock_ Penny"

Penny groaned. She didn't want to let him in. She just waited so that he may think she is not there at home and go away. However, that didn't happen.

"Penny, I know you're in there. I could hear you groaning. You can't fool me you know.", he said through the door.

Penny sighed, "Damn his vulcan hearing! Come in, Sheldon. It's open."

Sheldon opened the door and came in. He was wearing his Flash T-shirt.

"What do you want Sheldon?", she asked him exasperatedly.

"Leonard is refusing to take me to college. He says that he is too tired. Geez, for an Experimental Physics student he sure is lazy.", he said.

She sighed an pinched the bridge of her nose, "What do you want me to do about that?"

"He always seems to be brisk after having coitus with you.", he said suggestively.

"WHAT!? Sheldon, I am not gonna have sex with him just because he won't take you to college. Besides, we are broken up."

"Oh come on. I am already late. I would have asked you, but, you don't play any games on the way and once you threw me outta your car.", he said the last part a little lowly.

Penny just groaned and grunted in response. Her day off was ruined. She was about to get up when a portal opened over her head and two figures came out of it. It closed immediately.

Penny shrieked as Ben fell on top of her, while Gwen just fell on the other end of the couch. He slowly stirred as he felt comfy for some reason. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had green eyes, blonde hair and a curvaceous hourglass figure. He slowly got to his feet and helped Gwen up.

Penny started freaking out. She didn't know were these people came from. But when she looked at the guy who had fallen outta the portal, she felt her cheeks heat up. He was a very handsome guy, with wonderful emerald eyes, a lean muscular figure, with brown ruffled hair. He was about her height, maybe a little taller.

Gwen broke the silence by asking Ben, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Gwen. But where are we? And how did we get here?" he replied.

They both looked at Penny, who was staring intently at the two. She didn't know what to think. Two people just popped out of nowhere. She was snapped out of her musings when Ben spoke up.

"Excuse me, my name is Ben Tennyson, and this is my cousin, Gwen Tennyson. Can you tell us where exactly we are?", he asked.

Penny replied a couple of moments later, "Pasadena, LA. Who are you? And how did you get here?"

Ben blinked twice before saying," Well we just introduced ourselves to you. And as for the second question, It's a long story, but the shorter version is that we are not in our world."

"What does that mean?", she asked readying her bat.

"Whoa!Whoa!Whoa! Hold on for a moment. We won't harm you. We are from another Earth similar to this one. Only difference is that we do not exist here.", he explained.

Penny could not believe her ears. She started thinking these people were nuts. Then suddenly she fell unconscious. The last thing she remembered before completely blacking out is that the two people were helping her up.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Thats it folks. This the first BBT and Ben 10 crossover published so please READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Big Bang Theory**

 **Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry for the delay.I was very busy with exams.**

 **...**

When Penny started regaining her consciousness, the first thing she saw was Ben and Gwen's concerned looks. She slowly got up, staring at them intently. She then spotted something in the corner of her eye. She looked in that direction and saw Sheldon lying on the ground, unconscious. She quickly went over to him and checked on him. After confirming that he was fine, she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over to the cousins and walked towards them. She still couldn't believe what they were saying.

"I still can't believe what you're saying you know", she told them.

Ben sighed. He knew they wouldn't believe him."Yeah. I understand. But I don't wanna make my presence known. There are a lot of people looking for me. Apparently, a lot of warlords want me dead. So I'll have hide myself from the outer world for a while."

Penny looked confused. She didn't know what to think of these people. But first she needed to put Sheldon on the couch. She tried lifting him, but couldn't. Gwen saw her trying to lift him and helped her .Together they lifted him from the floor and put him on the couch. Penny then looked at them and said,"Well it looks like you people are telling the truth. So I'll let you people stay. But I have a few friends I hang out with in the opposite apartment. How will I explain who you people are?"

Gwen then suggested,"You can say we are your cousins. Second cousins something like that?"

Penny gave it some thought. It wouldn't be bad. It was a good idea.

"Okay. It sounds good." She then took notice of Ben's left wrist. It looked like some sort of gauntlet, with a green hourglass. It didn't look like any other normal watch."Hey Ben. What's that on your wrist? It doesn't look like any other normal watch."

 _'Because it isn't',_ he thought. He gulped nervously as the cousins looked at each other. Then Ben said,"Oh its nothing just a piece of jewelry. It just suits my hand."he stuttered out.

Penny just shrugged. Then there was a knock on her front door which startled everyone in that room. Penny went and opened the door. On the other side, stood a short, bespectacled young man who looked their age with brown curly hair. He was wearing a tshirt with a hoodie on top, with brown slacks. He took notice of Ben and Gwen and had a look of surprise.

"New guests?", he asked Penny.

She just nodded and said,"Guys this is Leonard Hofstadter, my neighbour,friend and most importantly _ex-boyfriend,_ who broke up with me just yesterday", glaring at Leonard she continued,"and they are Ben and Gwen, my... cousins", she said somewhat uneasily.

Leonard grimaced and said,"I already told you Penny. I broke up with you for a good reason. I wasn't feeling the same way. I just did the both of us good."

They started arguing. The cousins just stared awkwardly. However watching that exchange started opening old wounds in Ben's heart as he remembered his break up not so long ago. He sighed before going in between them and shouting, **"STOP".**

Leonard and Penny stopped their argument and watched as Ben glared daggers at the both before softening and sighing,"The both of you went through a bad break-up, I get it but can't you just get over it and move on with your lives?"

Penny then started,"Do you know how it feels when the person to whom you declared your love, rejected it and broke up with you the same evening?"

Ben felt his heart clench as the memory he so wanted to forget started resurfacing at full force. He looked down sadly and said,"As a matter-of-fact, yes."

Penny went wide-eyed, while Leonard just stared at Ben. Gwen walked over and put a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder. Penny then asked,"You do?"

Ben slowly nodded his head, with a grim expression on his face. Penny felt bad for him. She could feel his pain."How?", she asked.

Ben then explained his break up with his ex-girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto.

...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Ben walked over to Julie's house with a bouquet in hand. He was going tell her that he loved her. He was nervous but also happy that he had gotten the courage to tell her. When he approached her gateway he sighed nervously, "This is it. God, please help me."_

 _He then opened the gateway and walked inside the gateway and made his way towards the door. However on the way, he caught a glimpse of a silhouette that belonged to a male in Julie's room. Thinking that he was a thief, he slowly and stealthily treaded to the window to investigate. But when he got there, he was shocked to see him kissing Julie right on the lips. They were making out on her bed. Ben grew pale as tears started pouring down his cheeks. He felt as if his heart was ripped off and shredded into pieces. He dropped the bouquet and ran. He activated the Ultimatrix, and slammed the dial down in anger, as he was engulfed in emerald light. In his place was a red manta ray alien with wings._

 _ **"JETRAY",**_ _he shouted before taking of into the skies while still crying._

 _Later that evening Julie found a bouquet lying on the ground. She picked it up and found a note inside it. She took it out and read it._

 _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE. I HOPE WE STAY LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES._

 _LOTS OF LOVE_

 _BEN_

 _Julie's eyes widened as she grew pale in horror. She stared at the note for five minutes before muttering,"Uh oh"._

...

Ben was sobbing uncontrollably while Gwen was rubbing his back trying to comfort him though she herself shed a few tears. Penny had a look of horror and sympathy on her face. She walked over to him and gently pulled him into a hug. Ben was suprised by the gesture but got over it and cried onto her shoulders. She just rubbed his back and tried to soothe him.

"Sshhh. Its okay. Its all over now. Just like you said we have to move on. Crying like this isn't gonna help you move on.", she said softly.

Ben stopped crying and pulled away from the hug and gave a weak smile.

Leonard was watching the scene with a small smile on his face. He was happy to know that Penny was finally moving on. He didn't know a lot about Ben but could tell that he had suffered a great deal of pain. He prayed to god that everything must go well for them. He then looked at the couch and saw Sheldon there.

"Hey. What's up with Sheldon?", he asked them.

They blinked. They didn't know how to explain it. However, Penny saved them,"He fell asleep saying he was tired."

Leonard just shrugged and asked,"I'm about to order Pizza, do you all want some?"

The answer to his question was Ben's growling stomach. He blushed from embarassment and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

They all laughed as they went to the opposite apartment.

...

After they left the apartment, a bright blue light glowed, out of which appeared a middle aged man, wearing a white doctor's coat with a pair of goggles around his neck. He pulled a pocket watch from his pocket, and smiled.

"Ah right on time Benjamin. Right on time."he said as he put a gumball in his mouth.

He was Professor Paradox, a time walker and dimensional traveller.

...

 **That's right. Here Leonard broke up with Penny, and an entirely different story for Julie and Ben's break up. I just wanted to try something different. Please read and review.**


End file.
